


Roadtrip

by Star_shadow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Diapers, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shy Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shadow/pseuds/Star_shadow
Summary: Roman wears diapers while he works to avoid an inevitable accident. One day Patton drags him out of his room before he can change.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Kudos: 37





	Roadtrip

Roman squirmed in his chair as he continued to work. He whined as he leaked, wiggling more frantically until his body betrayed him. He whimpered, freezing until he felt himself finish.

He stood up and walked into his bathroom, stripping out of the used diaper and changing into a new one with a grimace.

"Why do I have to be so gross?" Roman mumbled in pure self hate.

He pulled his pants over the diaper and walked back to his desk, taking a swig of his black coffee. Roman focused back on the word document he had shared with Logan so they could figure out what the next video would be. He worked unitl he heard his door open abruptly.

Roman jumped violently, turning to see who had entered his room unannouced. Patton was bouncing in place, obviously excited. He gives Roman a wide smile, "Roadtrip."

Roman smiles softly to Patton. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on your wonderful idea Padre! I have to much to do." He turns back to the computer screen, fully intending to begin typing again until he feels himself being picked up. Roman yelps, blushing deeply as Patton carried him out of his room bridal style. "Pa-Patton! Put me down."

He started to wiggle, until he heard a soft crinkle. Roman froze, going stiff in Patton's arms, hoping he didn't hear.

Patton kicked open Logan's door, "LoLo! We need you outside!"

Roman stiffled a giggle as he watched Logan almost jump out of his skin, trying to hide the fact that he was wearing his unicorn onesie. Patton turns and walks down the stairs (saying goodbye to the dark sides as they cuddled and watched The Jungle Book), into the street, and gentle placed Roman in the passenger seat. Logan runs outside, a bit of a mess but in his everyday outfit.

Patton closes the door to the car, turning to Logan before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and Logan was back in the onesie, his tie still around his neck. Logan's face is a deep red as he tried to stutter out why he couldn't wear something so chidish, let all out in public but Patton wasn't listening. Patton opened the back door, pointing for Logan to get inside.

Logan shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "P-Pat. I-I un-under-understand tha-that yo-you, uh, you-." Patton pulled Logan into a tight hug, running his hands through Logan's hair as he cooed to him.

Patton kissed Logan's forehead, pulling back and holding their cheeks gently, "It's just Ro and me. Nothing to be ashamed of kiddo."

Logan looked down at his feet, still fidgetting as he nodded. He got into the back seat of the car as Patton summoned up his unicorn plush. He handed it to Logan who shyly took it.

Patton closed the back car door before walking around the car and getting in, sitting in the driver's seat. "Okay kiddos. the whole reason we are having this road trip is because you two need to take a break. I'm not mad, I promise. We just need a small break."

Roman looked to his lap, fiddling with his hands and his leg bounced. Patton took quick notice, summoning up his blanket for him to cuddle with. "If you two need anything, just let me know. Okay?"

Logan nods as Roman hums, playing with the softness of his blanket. Patton smiles. "Okay! On we go!"

The trip was slow. Patton had turned on some Disney songs that Roman had gladly joined in singing with it. Logan eventually spoke up about wanting something to do with his hands and Patton gave him a rubix cube. Logan smiled and filled the car with rhythmic clicks.

Roman stared out the window, watching the imagination go by. He sighed softly, feeling more relaxed then he had in a long time. He felt something lightly tap his shoulder. Turning he say that Patton was holding a water bottle out to him. "I know that you two are more coffee then human at this point. Please drink something?"

He took the water bottle without much fuss, drinking half of it before he put it back down. Roman pulled open his phone, scrolling through Instagram and drinking his water for an hour before he started to feel uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly, feeling full. Groaning he looked to the floor to see three empty water bottles.

Patton chuckled softly, "You were thirsty RoRo. I wasn't going to tell you to stop. Drinking water is healthy."

"Not that amount all at once though." Logan was quick to interject. "Drinking as much as you did as quickly as you did could cause stomach aches and a multited of other problems."

Roman rolled his eyes, shifting in his chair again. He pulled his phone back out, this time scrolling through TikTok. After a few though, he couldn't stop moving. He crossed his legs hoping he was being sneaky in some way.

He wasn't.

"You okay kiddo?"

"F-fine." Roman smiled shakily.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Roman has to use the bathroom."

Roman flushed, turning back to the car window as he tried not to shift.

Patton cooed in sympathy. "Well, an exit is coming up in a couple of miles! Unless traffic happens, I think we'll be fine."

Traffic. That word got caught in Roman's head like a catching pop song. That word doomed him. Only a few seconds after Patton spoke, they pulled up to what seemed like a never ending wave of traffic.

Patton sent Roman a pitting look. He started to talk again, speaking with false hope. "I'm sure this will be quick. Don't worry."

It wasn't quick. Another hour had passed and they had barely moved an foot. Roman whimepered as he held himself. He rubbed his legs together, his whole body tense. He gasped, feeling himself leak a little bit.

Patton rubbed his back comfortingly. "Roman, you need to let go. You're hurting yourself."

Logan nodded in agreement but Roman couldn't see. He felt himself leak again. He clawed despretely at his crouch but with the diaper on, he couldn't do much. Roman wished the others didn't know. He wished that he was back in his room working. He wished he didn't drink so much water and coffee. He wished!

Patton sighed, "Roman."

"N-no! I-I'm fi-fine!"

"You are commiting falsehoods Roman. You need to let go." Logan's voice was firm but that doesn't mean that Roman was going to listen to him. He shook his head again, beyond desperate.

"Kiddo. Please. You can't keep holding." Roman was turned towards the window.

He whimpered as a spurt escaped him, freezing when he felt another. Roman whined, tensing up more as he felt more escape. Patton put the car in park, leaning across the car to hug Roman. The hug surprised Roman, causing him to loose control with a sharp gasp. "No no no no!"

His head hung and his hands didn't move from where they held. Roman whimpered, sniffing softly as he finally let go. Patton ran his hand through Roman's hair, speaking softly. "It's okay Princey. You're okay. It was an accident. We can clean it up when we get home. Okay?"

"Patton?" Logan spoke up, "There isn't a mess to clean up."

Roman turned redder then his sash, hiding his face in his hands as Patton pulled back to look at the nonexistent damage. "Ro? Did you do something to make it go away?"

He whimpered, "I-I." Roman curled in on himself, arms now crossed against his middle as he refused to look at Logan and Patton.

"It's impossible for Roman to make something like bodily waste to 'go away'. You must have had a tool to help you..." Logan trailed off, connecting the dots. He tugged Patton's sleeve, whispering into his ear. "I believe that Roman is wearing some kind of diaper."

Patton looked at Roman, practically to see the self hate flow through their head. He didn't hesitate in hugging Roman again. "Oh kiddo."

Roman sniffed pathetically in his hold. "I-I ge-get cau-caught uhup in, uh, in muh-my wor-work an-and I-I fo-forget, mm. Ple-please don' hahte mehe!" He started sobbing, feeling so stiff, a could crack.

He heard Patton coo, begin rocking them. "Roman, I could never hate you. You have some difficulty remembering sometimes. That doesn't make me hate you. I promise. It was only an accident."

"Neither does it for I. It is okay to need help Roman." Logan ran his hands up and down against Roman's back.

He sniffed, weakly holding his blanket which laid crumpled on his lap. Patton's coos and his crying made him feel exhausted. "Go to sleep Ro. We'll wake you when we get back."

Roman felt himself get layed on a pillow against the window. Patton pulled his blanket up, tucking it around his little prince. He sat correctly again, looking in the rear view mirror at Logan. "You should go to sleep to kiddo. It will be a while."

Logan nodded, flushing a little at the nickname. He layed down on the seat but before his head could his the rough fabric, he felt a squish. Logan sat up a little to see a star shaped pillow laying there. He smiled, laying back down and closed his eyes. Patton smiled, summoning up a blanket for Logan and laying it over him as well. "Sleep well kiddos."


End file.
